


B's Butt Bitch

by MTL17



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Faith makes a bet which backfires spectacularly on her. A Buffy/Faith anal romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"No!" Buffy said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Ah come on B, where's your sense of adventure?" Faith whined.

"This isn't enough adventure for you?" Buffy grumbled as she staked the last of the latest group of vampires, who had been completely stunned by what the Slayers were talking about.

"You're really that scared I might win?" Faith goaded with a wicked grin.

"No..." Buffy lied unconvincingly, "I just don't see why I have to put myself at risk, especially when you're not offering anything in return."

"Okay, then what do you want." Faith pushed, "Name your price B, and you got it."

There was a brief pause and then Buffy asked, "Anything?"

"Anything." Faith confirmed with a wicked grin.

"Alright..." Buffy said, having enough of this and wanting to end it once and for all, which was the only reason she told Faith, "You win, I... do that thing you want. But I win? You have to do it instead."

Faith suddenly went pale, "What?"

"But hey, if you don't want to put your money where your mouth is, or whatever, no big deal." Buffy quickly dismissed.

"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't say that." Faith quickly protested, "I just didn't think you'd want too..."

"I don't." Buffy admitted, smirking as she revealed her plan, "But when I win you're obviously just going to back out, meaning it doesn't matter how many times you might win, I can always back out of doing it."

Which of course pissed Faith off, "You know what? You're on! But get ready B, because tonight your ass is mine! Literally."

*

A few hours later as Buffy was staking the last vampire Faith hopefully offered, "Best 5 out of 7?"

"Oh give it up Faith, you lost." Buffy said smugly, "I've got school tomorrow, and we've done an entire sweep twice. You can't win, which means we can finally put this behind us. Get it, behind us?"

Faith scowled for a few seconds, before smirking, "No, we are not, because you're the one backing out of this deal, not me."

"Seriously?" Buffy whined.

"Hey, I've had guys literally on their knees begging to fuck this." Faith turned her back to Buffy, bent over and smacked her rump, "But we both know you don't have what it takes to top me, so run along home and we'll try this again tomorrow night."

Buffy glared at Faith for a few long seconds, who grinned smugly back at her, convincing her to call her bluff, "So, if we went back to yours, right now, you'd seriously just... bend over?"

"In a heartbeat." Faith said confidently, walking right up to Buffy and telling her to her face, "Because we both know you're not going to do shit."

"Don't we?" Buffy questioned.

*

"Ya not scaring me, ya know?" Faith protested as they entered her motel room.

"Obviously." Buffy said dryly.

"We both know you ain't going to do it, so why don't you save us both some time and just bend over?" Faith argued as soon as the door was closed.

Which only pushed Buffy to order, "No, you bend over."

The two Slayers stared at each other for a few long seconds, and then Faith grumbled, "Whatever."

Buffy couldn't believe Faith then did as she was told, specifically getting into the centre of her bed on all fours, noticeably without taking any clothes off. Which she hadn't told her to remove, but whatever. The point was that somehow Buffy found herself in a game of chicken over whether she was going to ass fuck another girl or not, and the safety of her own ass hole was on the line. Which pushed her into retrieving one of Faith's strap-ons, stepping into the harness and slowly pulling it up her thighs, not bothering to remove her clothes either as she was so convinced Faith was going to back out at any second now. She had to believe that, because the alternative was even more insane and gross.

She made sure to do this directly in front of Faith, and then Buffy asked her, "How do I look?"

"Like a total bottom wearing something she shouldn't." Faith said back.

"Oh please, like you're always the top when we have sex." Buffy scoffed.

Normally Faith would offer up a ridiculous denial, but in this case she just blushed and remain silent as Buffy retrieved a bottle of lube and covered the dildo with it. This whole thing was ridiculous, although Buffy had to admit as she knelt down behind Faith, the girl who was basically her girlfriend, even if they weren't using that label, did have one amazing ass. Buffy was always staring at it, although tonight it had been doubly so, partly because of their little bet, and partly because Faith's already tight leather pants looked like they were just painted on tonight. Hell, it was a struggle just to get them off. The little thong was easier, although for some reason Buffy just stared at it for a few long seconds before removing it.

If Buffy was the kind of twisted pervert like Faith who actually wanted to fuck asses she would probably be drooling right now, spend several minutes just staring at it and then groping it. But she wasn't, this was just something she had to do, she desperately tried to remind herself, as she pushed one of Faith's butt cheeks aside and then pressed the lube covered finger against the other girl's virgin back hole. Buffy then waited for Faith to tell her to stop, but after maybe a minute she got fed up of waiting and pushed her finger inside, and wow... it was so weird, and gross, and disgusting, and... tight! Oh God, Faith's ass was so tight, and Buffy was so fascinated by that for some reason. Fascinated enough to slide a finger in and out until she got a response.

"K B... joke's over." Faith whimpered.

"Sure thing, F..." Buffy murmured softly and hoarsely, not taking her eyes off of where her finger was sliding in and out of Faith's ass hole, "Just promise me you'll never go after my ass again, and I'll stop."

The room once again was filled with deafening silence and after a long pause Faith lowered her head and whimpered pathetically. Obviously Buffy was going to have to kick things up a notch, so she took that as an excuse to push another finger into Faith's butt hole, and when that didn't work increase the force and speed. At which point Buffy should have just admitted defeat and left. Actually she should have stop this before her fingers were up Faith's butt... but... Buffy just couldn't stand the idea of losing. Not after coming so far. And maybe a small, teeny tiny part of her, actually wanted to do it. But she desperately tried to ignore that thought in favour of giving Faith another chance to back out.

"What? Nothing to say? You wouldn't shut up about making me your little anal loving bitch before, but now the mighty Faith the Vampire Slayer, my self-proclaimed top, won't save her own ass hole?" Buffy mocked, and then once again when there was no reply she grumbled, "Fine, let's see if this changes your mind..."

Faith took a calming breath and Buffy removed her fingers and replaced it with the tip of her cock. Then while using one hand to aim B pulled apart one of Faith's ass cheeks, giving her better access, and making Faith feel even more exposed. Thankfully she was facing away from the other girl, so B didn't see her blushing, which Faith found herself constantly doing throughout this unthinkable act. Although what was more embarrassing was the little gasp she let out as her anal ring slowly began to stretch for that strap-on. Faith also tightened her grip on the bed sheets while desperately trying to relax and make this easier on herself, which was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do.

All of this was incredibly hard for her, but it was worth it if she could just get one shot at Buffy's butt. That's all she needed to make it hers, and if this was what she had to endure to get it so be it. It's not like Faith could like it, right? That's what Faith told herself, and for better or for worse she was proven right as her butt hole stretched wider than it ever had before, eventually allowing the head of the dildo to slide into her back door, causing Faith the most humiliating pain she could have ever have imagined. Oh yeah, her ass cherry had just been taken by a total bottom, and Faith didn't think she'd ever be able to get over the pain and humiliation. Well, the pain was nothing compared to what she received on patrol, but the humiliation was unbearable.

To Faith's surprise Buffy didn't immediately freak out when the deed was done, which was super weird, especially considering the embarrassingly loud cry Faith had let out. Also, instead of being disgusted by all of this like she claimed when Faith looked back over her shoulder she found B staring at the strap-on stretching Faith's shit hole obscenely wide. The goody two shoes even kept staring as she began pushing forwards, causing inch after inch of the man-made meat to slide into Faith's rectum. Some part of Faith, a very small part, liked the fact that she seemed to be pleasing her lover with her ass hole, but she quickly dismissed such submissive thoughts and focused on imagining the roles being reversed.

Ever since they had met Faith had fantasised about butt fucking Buffy, and ironically in her current position it had never been more vivid. Unfortunately that ended up being her downfall, as those distracting thoughts not only made it easier for Faith to take the giant cock up her ass, but she ended up letting out soft gasps and whimpers of pleasure as well as pain. Which Faith wasn't even aware of it first, and then blamed on her fantasies, but then when the sodomy truly got underway she came to the terrifying realisation that she was actually enjoying it. Faith Lehane, bad ass super top, was enjoying getting her virgin ass fucked, and she couldn't even hide it as the moment she realised it was when she let out a loud moan which sounded deafening under the circumstances.

Buffy tried to remind herself that this was meant to make Faith beg for mercy, and punish her for trying to ass fuck her, and more importantly provide a deterrent from her trying it again. Because she wasn't supposed to enjoy this, neither of them were, but to her shame taking Faith's anal cherry was like, the hottest thing she'd ever done. Which was saying a lot considering the other things she had done with her fellow Slayer, but there was just something about seeing the arrogant Faith Lehane bent over in front of her and taking it up the ass which was making Buffy catatonic with lust. Especially the sight of a cock sticking out of her crotch disappearing into Faith's shit hole, which amazingly stretched to take every single inch of her cock, Buffy whimpering softly as her thighs came to rest against those full cheeks, announcing the anal penetration was completed.

"God Faith, every inch. That's every single inch of my big cock up your ass!" Buffy whimpered in amazement, before she remembered something which had her taunting the other girl, "That's what you said I'd do, remember? You said I was going to take every, single, inch of your big dick up my ass. Take it like a... what? Say it!"

To emphasise those last two words Buffy smacked Faith's ass, causing to her cry out before whimpering, "I don't remember!"

"I don't believe you." Buffy said firmly, smacking the other slayers ass again, "Now say it!"

Again there was a pause while Faith whimpered, before she answered truthfully this time, "A bitch."

"That's right." Buffy mocked, "You said I was going to take it like a bitch. That I was going to be your little up the butt bitch. Well now Faith, you're mine."

With that Buffy slowly pulled some of the dildo out of Faith's butt hole and then pushed it back in, repeating the process over and over again and thus officially starting to sodomise the other Slayer. Which caused Faith to cry out, gasp and whimper in pain and humiliation, which Buffy had been fully expecting. What she wasn't expecting was to hear pleasure within those sounds, and certainly not for it to become the main thing she heard within them. Then all of a sudden she had self-proclaimed super top Faith Lehane moaning in pure pleasure. She actually made Faith moan from fucking her in the ass, and it might just be the proudest moment of Buffy's life. Which was really sick and twisted, but that's just how she felt at that precious moment.

"Stop! Please B, stop!" Faith whimpered.

To her credit Buffy immediately stopped, but instead of pulling out she pointed out, "If I don't like it, we'll stop. That was the deal, right? If you won our little bet, if I really didn't like it, we could stop. Only, I won, and you don't just like it, you fucking love it. Don't you Faith? Huh? So, are you sure you want me to stop?"

There was a brief silence and then Faith whimpered, "Please..."

"Please what?" Buffy pushed, "If it's please stop, you'll never get my anal cherry, I promise you that."

That was obscenely manipulative, but that was the whole point of this, right? Making sure Buffy never had to give up her ass? So she went in for the kill, expecting Faith to insist they stop, and give her a rock-solid defence against another bet like tonight. But to Buffy's surprise after another pause Faith whimpered again and lowered her head, clearly submitting herself to more ass fucking. Which Buffy didn't hesitate to give her, the blonde finding herself grinning sadistically as she made the bad ass brunette whimper, gasp and moan in pure pleasure from this beyond obscene act. God, Buffy was pretty sure she had wanted Faith to insist they stop, but now she was so glad she didn't.

Ever since she had become the Slayer Buffy had a lot of moments when she felt powerful, but nothing compared to this. To have another Slayer bent over in front of her, giving Buffy her anal virginity, and loving every minute of it was beyond amazing. And something sadly Buffy could never do again. After all, there were only two of them, and Faith had only one butt cherry. Although, Buffy could butt fuck her again. God, what was she thinking? Of course she couldn't do this again. She shouldn't be doing this at all. This was wrong, and gross, and disgusting, and fuck, Buffy hated herself for it but she found that she was moaning almost as loudly as Faith, especially when she began picking up the pace of the sodomy.

Faith had received a lot of pain ever since becoming the Slayer, but nothing compared to this. Of course the pain was not physical anymore, Faith missing that pain more than anything else, as this was so much worse. This was psychological torture at its most heinous, as her body betrayed her to the point where she was acting like a total bottom. And not just a bottom, but a butt slut. Which wasn't her fault, or the fault of her body. It was Buffy freaking Summers. She was just freakishly good at everything, so of course she'd make an amazing butt fucker. And maybe it was even like, a Slayer thing, because every woman she'd butt banged said she was the best, so there had to be something to that, right?

Although exactly why Faith was enjoying getting sodomised so much really didn't matter at this particular moment. All that mattered was keeping a shred of her dignity while receiving the most humiliating torture imaginable. She couldn't stop herself from whimpering, moaning and crying out in pure pleasure. That ship had like beyond sailed. She also couldn't stop herself from cumming, and sadly that felt inevitable now. But the one thing she could do was stop herself from begging for more. Well, that and remaining as still as she possibly could, and not bouncing her ass back against the other girl. Well, maybe just a little. Buffy wouldn't notice that, right? Or if she did it a little more? And then a little more, and then a little more, and then B said something which made Faith's blood run cold.

"Say it Faith! Tell me what you are!" Buffy taunted gleefully, smacking Faith's ass as hard as she could, "Tell me, and I'll make you cum!"

Never going to happen B, Faith promised herself that. She wanted to scream it at the top of her lungs, but she didn't trust her voice right now not to betray her like the rest of her body. Especially as Buffy's hand was relentlessly smacking her ass with full Slayer strength, returning some of the sweet physical pain, which to Faith's shame was now only adding to the ecstasy she could feel. That, and the fact that she could no longer stop her body from bouncing back against B's thrusts. Briefly Faith tried to use it to her advantage and make herself cum, finally get this over with, but Buffy slowed her down whenever necessary like an professional ass tamer, leaving Faith no choice but to give up that last shred of her dignity.

"I'm your bitch!" Faith cried out at the top of her lungs, "I'm your bitch I'm your bitch I'm your bitch! I'm your fucking bitch! Fuck me B, mmmmm, butt fuck me. Fuck your bitch's butt. I'm your little up the butt bitch! I'm your butt bitch! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddd B, I'm your butt bitch! Mmmmmm, I'm your little butt bitch, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

For what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes, Faith rambled on like that, too far gone to really say much else. Then finally Buffy made good on her word and increase the pace just the tiniest bit, which was all it took to send Faith over the edge of the hardest climax of her life. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as Faith frantically rammed herself back against the other girl, B more than keeping up with her, meaning that both Slayers were using every ounce of their supernatural strength to wreck Faith's rectum. Which might be literally the case, but that was a prize Faith was willing to pay, at least at that moment, for the ecstasy she was currently feeling.

Buffy had told herself that the brunette was mostly joking about making the blonde her bitch, but when they were actually in the middle of fighting the vampires Faith had started taunting her in a failed attempt to distract her. She had seen right through it and ignored it, pretended not to hear the words, but Buffy had heard each one, and they had just pushed her into making sure she had one their little bet to make sure those things didn't come true. Now she actually wanted them to come true, not for her of course, but for Faith. No, she didn't want it. She needed it. Buffy needed Faith to be her bitch. Her little butt bitch. Oh yes, Faith Lehane, Buffy Summers's little up the butt bitch had a wonderful ring to it.

As she kicked the butt pounding into overdrive Buffy became lost in that little fantasy. Of picturing Faith wearing nothing but a collar, with the words 'Buffy's Butt Bitch' on the nametag, on her knees and begging to get her slutty little ass fucked. Or better yet bent over wiggling that perfect ass at her. Oh, and maybe she could get Faith a little tramp stamp. Something like 'Enter Here' and an arrow pointing to Faith's butt hole. Or 'Buffy's Butt Bitch'. Or both. Oh yes, Buffy loved the thought of that. Of marking her property, and making sure Faith knew her place. Knew that she was hers now. That her ass was hers to use however she wanted, and God, Buffy was intent on using it just like this whenever she wanted.

Ironically even though Buffy hadn't thought it possible that she would enjoy anal sex, let alone cum, she did, and they were the hardest and most satisfying orgasms of her life. She didn't cum as hard as Faith, who's cum was literally squirting out of her cunt, but it was still hard and frequent, making her want to do this again even more. And particularly, to do this harder right now, Faith obviously felt the same way as the two Slayers somehow found a way to make the ass pounding even harder, and at that point the sound of thighs meeting jiggling butt cheeks were almost as loud as Faith's hysterical screams of joy. Which in turn made them cum harder, restarting the vicious cycle.

While Buffy wanted this to last forever inevitably the Slayers reached their limits, which were well beyond normal humans, but even then they reached them. Even though they reached them at the same time and collapsed together Buffy wasn't quite done pumping her dick in and out of Faith's butt. Which was probably a result of after-shocks more than anything, but it still pushed them both to one more satisfying climax. Then Faith pushed Buffy off of her, the dildo leaving her ass hole with an obscene sound. Faith then stumbled out of bed, causing her pants to fall down around her ankles, forcing her to bend over to pull them up, sticking her busted butt in Buffy's face. Buffy had no idea what made her do it, but as Faith was struggling to put her leather pants back on, with her back to Buffy, the blonde grabbed her phone and managed to capture a shot of the brunette's gaping butt hole.

Faith's pants had just been below her cheeks, making it look like she was pulling them down instead of up and presenting her well opened hole, giving the photo a true arty feel, which fascinated Buffy so much she almost didn't hear Faith protest, "Wha, what the hell was that?"

"What, I can't take a memento of this special occasion?" Buffy mocked, adding with delight, "How else is Willow supposed to believe me?"

There was a brief pause, and then Faith moved forward threateningly, "Delete it!"

"I don't think so." Buffy smirked, "Consider this my insurance against you trying to do this again. And your punishment for trying to do it in the first place."

"B-" Faith began.

"Oh, you want another round?" Buffy threatened, confidently remaining where she was, "Gotta love Slayer healing, right? Especially when it comes to stamina. I do have to admit, I am feeling like a bit more Faith ass. So go ahead Faith, get back on this bed, and I'll take it as an admission that my little butt bitch is ready for more."

There was a few long seconds of the Slayers staring at each other again, and then Faith just grumbled, "This isn't over B! Just remember, payback's a bitch."

"I thought we finally agreed that you were the bitch in this relationship." Buffy quipped, chuckling as Faith finally finished pulling up her pants and slammed the door to her own room behind her, leaving Buffy to return her attention to the beautiful picture of the brunette accidentally presenting her gaping ass hole and then the blonde softly murmured, "My butt bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Fuck me B! Fuck my little ass hole!" Faith moaned shamelessly while thrusting her ass back against the dildo pounding her most intimate hole, "Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, bang my tight little Slayer butt! Bang it hard and make it yours! Make me your butt bitch! Ooooooh fuckkkkkk, make me cum again like a little bitch with a dick in my ass! Oooooohhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, fuck me Buffy!"

Buffy obliged, because how could she not? Faith's ass was made for fucking. It just had the perfect amount of jiggle as her thighs smacked against it. And the hole, oh the hole was just so tight, and just so beautiful when it was wrapped around a cock. And Faith just looked so sexy and submissive bent over in front of her like the little bitch she was born to be. The butt bitch. More importantly, Buffy's butt bitch. Oh yes, for all Faith's tough talk she was obviously meant to be the bottom of their relationship, and Buffy was ashamed she hadn't realised it before. Although she would make up for it now, as she planned to do this forever. And not just some gentle screwing, but a hard butt pounding which would make Faith whimper and cum like the little bitch she was, which was exactly what Buffy was doing now.

Or at least, she thought she was, as suddenly an increasingly annoyed voice exclaimed, "Miss Summers? Miss Summers? Miss Summers!"

"What?" Buffy exclaimed, before blushing as she realised where she was.

Her teacher scowled at her, "That's the third time today I've caught you daydreaming in class. If you keep this up how do you expect to graduate?"

Which prompted some laughter from her fellow classmates, causing Buffy to blush furiously and apologise, "I'm sorry... I..."

Just then the bell went and the teacher sighed, "You should apologise to yourself, it's your own time you're wasting."

"Yeah... I'll do that." Buffy blushed softly, slowly packing up her things and hanging back before asking the teacher, "Can I have my phone back now?"

The teacher sighed, considered keeping the phone until the end of the day, but not wanting to have another thing to deal with after-school, so instead she just handed the device back to her, "Try and do better the rest of the day."

"I will, thanks." Buffy quickly grabbed the phone and almost literally ran into one of the last people she wanted to see right now.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked softly.

"I'm fine Will." Buffy blushed, quickly dodging past her friend and starting to walk down the corridor.

"You don't seem fine." Willow grumbled while struggling to follow her friend, calling out to her softly as she could, "Is it a Slayer thing? An Angel thing? A Faith thing?"

Buffy tried to ignore her friend, but that last thing had her turning around and frowning, "Why would it be a Faith thing?"

"I don't know..." Willow hesitated nervously, before pointing out, "It's just... you've been hanging out a lot lately, and maybe she did or said something. I mean she's not exactly... well, she can be a bit... you know?"

There was a brief pause and then as firmly but nicely as she could Buffy told her friend, "Will, seriously, everything is fine. I just need to be alone right now, okay?"

"Okay?" Willow said softly, before insisting, "But I'm here if you need me, okay?"

"Okay." Buffy mumbled, quickly leaving this conversation.

Ironically Buffy was bursting with things to tell Willow, but every time she tried she chickened out given how massively things had changed for her lately. That Angel, and boys in general, were in her rear-view mirror, because she couldn't stop thinking about Faith, who she'd been having sex with for weeks now, and even though they weren't officially using labels because Faith 'wasn't the commitment type' Buffy wanted them to be official. For Faith to be her girlfriend. For Faith to be hers. Which was why it had felt like things had been great with Faith, but something had been missing. Or at least, that's what Buffy had thought. Although maybe it was a combination of that, and the fact that if she was honest with herself while switching was fine she preferred to be the one in control.

That was the main reason why Buffy couldn't stop thinking about last night, because it had just been so perfect. She was in total control, and Faith had been hers, and not just her girlfriend, which Buffy had loved. Oh yes, Faith didn't seem like the girlfriend type, but she was definitely a bitch. Bad ass bitch? Sure, and sometimes a bitchy bitch, but mostly, Faith was a submissive little butt bitch with an ass made for fucking. It was the purpose of Faith's existence, but clearly one butt fucking hadn't been enough to make the stubborn Slayer realise that. And surely only another Slayer could save Faith from herself, and show her what she was always meant to be?

God, Buffy needed a cold shower. The inside of her head sounded like bad porn. Or she needed to tell Willow about it, because Buffy was sure if she said it out loud she would realise just how ridiculous she was being, but she couldn't possibly tell Willow that she had butt fucked Faith, could she? No, and she didn't want to be caught sneaking into the locker rooms for a cold shower. So that left her with one option, sneaking to the girls bathroom and indulge in some of her fantasies. Again. Because admittedly that was all Buffy had done during second period, but it just hadn't been enough. She needed more. So she sneaked into the bathroom furthest away from the lunch hall, waited until everyone had left, and then locked herself in one of the stalls.

The first thing she did was to open her phone, thank God for screen locks, and open up the picture she had been staring at in class before the phone had been confiscated, which was of course the picture she had taken right after popping Faith's anal cherry. The one which showed Faith's ass hole gaping wide open, something so disgusting and obscene Buffy would have probably broken her phone if she found it there yesterday, but this was different. It was proof of her dominance over her fellow Slayer. Her ownership of Faith's most private hole. And honestly, some perverted part of Buffy's mind was now finding it hot and sexy, which she couldn't quite explain, other than now she was actually indulging in this side of herself Buffy was finding just how twisted she really was.

For a few long seconds Buffy just stared at that picture, her free hand already in her ruined panties ready to frantically finger herself she had done throughout that second period while imagining herself sodomising the other Slayer. But that just hadn't been enough to satisfy her, and against her better judgement she found herself switching to contacts and lingering her finger over Faith's name. But she couldn't, could she? The best thing for both of them was surely some space so they could figure out if this was something they really wanted. Or at least, Buffy should give Faith that chance. Because while she was still disgusted with herself for it, and even trying to convince herself otherwise, deep down Buffy knew what she wanted. Yes, she shouldn't be calling Faith right now... and yet, she just couldn't resist.

*

Faith had so desperately wanted to punch B in her smug face, but she was physically and emotionally wrecked from what had happened to her, and she didn't trust her body last night. So instead she had done the only thing she could do, go get a drink. Unfortunately in a second rate town like Sunnydale there wasn't any bars open this late which weren't crawling with Demons, and again as much as Faith would have liked a fight she was in no mental or physical state for it. So she broke into a convenience store, stole a couple of bottles of booze and drank half of them before heading back. Thankfully Buffy had gone by then, leaving Faith to drown her sorrows in peace. Which wasn't easy, considering she literally couldn't sit on her ass, and instead had to constantly stand or lie on her stomach.

While she was tremendously relieved Buffy wasn't there when she got back to her shitty room Faith was furious to find she had left her a present, namely the strap-on she had used on her, sitting in the centre of the bed is a reminder of what she had done to her. As soon as she saw it Faith let out a loud and angry cry of frustration, and smacked the sex toy across the room. She then just left it laying there, constantly looking at it while trying and failing to get some sleep, Faith's mind replaying the unbearable humiliation she had gone through in this room over and over again. Which convinced her to get a new room when morning finally came, but when it did she found she was just getting off to sleep. Then she was awoken by a familiar ringtone. Initially Faith tried to ignore it, but she just couldn't resist.

"Hey." Faith said awkwardly.

"Hey." Buffy said awkwardly back.

There was a long and awkward silence and then Faith grumbled, "What do ya want B? I got things to do you know?"

"Like what?" Buffy quipped automatically, before quickly adding, "I'm sorry, it's just... I just, erm, how are you?"

Faith thought about her aching ass, blushed, and then lied, "I'm 5 by 5."

"Really?" Buffy bit her lip, "You're not..."

"Not what B?" Faith huffed.

"Mad at me?" Buffy asked softly.

"Why would I be mad?" Faith grumbled sarcastically.

"I don't know... because I popped your anal cherry?" Buffy softly pointed out, and then after a few long seconds of silence softly asked, "Faith?"

For those seconds Faith had been blushing furiously, and horrified into silence, then she practically spat, "Why did ya call me B? Just to rub it in?"

"No! I just..." Buffy hesitated, before confessing without really thinking it through, "I just can't stop thinking about it. You bent over in front of me. Your ass hole stretching around that strap-on. Inch after inch after inch disappearing into your tight little butt, until my thighs were pressed against your cheeks. And the way the jiggled for me as I fucked you. The sound our bodies made as we screwed like that. How hard you came. Mmmmm, oh God Faith, it was so... fuck."

There was another pause, albeit not brief or silent as Faith just lay there dumbstruck, unable to believe this was actually happening. The lust in Buffy's voice, oh God, she had never sounded so good, or so horny, and that was saying a lot considering how they'd spent the last few weeks. But there was more, namely the way Buffy was breathing, and the sounds in the background, both of which was telling. Then when there was the fact that there was only supposed to be one Slayer, so they had this intense bond, and in that moment Faith swore she could sense exactly what the other Slayer was doing, and it wasn't a mystery what was causing it, which was beyond embarrassing and humiliating for her. Almost to the level it was last night.

"B?" Faith finally murmured softly.

"Yes F?" Buffy responded, again sounding unbearably horny, and terrifyingly confident, just as she had last night.

Which initially had Faith hesitating before asking a question she almost definitely knew the answer too, "Are you... you know?"

"What? Touching myself in the girl's bathroom during lunch?" Buffy moaned, somehow both blushing and smiling at the same time, and both Slayers knew it, "I can't help it. I'm just so... mmmmm God Faith."

Again there was another pause as Faith wasn't sure what to do or say. She tried to talk Buffy into phone sex once or twice, mostly as a joke because she knew that prim and proper Buffy Summers would never even consider it. Then again she thought Buffy wasn't capable of actually going through with... their little bet last night, and Faith had paid dearly for that. And under other circumstances she would welcome this surprise, but Buffy had made it very clear exactly what she was thinking about while touching herself, and in a public place no less, which intensified the embarrassment and humiliation Faith was feeling. So as much as she enjoyed hearing Buffy moan, and rubbing that hot little pussy of hers, Faith desperately needed to end this conversation.

"I can't stop looking at it." Buffy suddenly moaned.

Again Faith thought she knew the answer to the question, but asked it anyway, "What?"

"The picture I took." Buffy blushed as she hesitantly admitted, "You know... after..."

"Okay, that's it, I'm hanging up now." Faith grumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait." Buffy protested.

"What?" Faith grumbled after a long pause.

After yet another pause Buffy asked, "What do you think Willow would think if she could see it? The picture, I mean?"

Faith's eyes went wide in horror, then she weakly protested, "You wouldn't. You can't. You don't have the guts."

"Like I didn't have the guts to take your ass cherry?" Buffy pointed out.

Yet another long pause, maybe the longest so far, and then Faith asked softly, "What do you want from me B?"

Buffy bit her lip, and then asked, "Are you touching yourself?"

"No." Faith replied hoarsely.

"Start." Buffy ordered, then after giving Faith a few long seconds to comply added, "How did it feel?"

"What?" Faith asked softly, although she already knew the answer again.

"You know what." Buffy pushed.

This time there was a brief silence and then Faith shrugged, "Like I needed to take a dump."

Buffy laughed, which was not the intended result, "Yeah, I bet. First times are the worst, aren't they? But you took it, didn't you Faith? You took it all, right up the ass, and then you came like a little bitch. You remember that, don't you? Huh? How did that feel? How did it feel, cumming with a strap-on cock up your ass?"

Faith gulped, then found a way to answer which wasn't devastating, "It fucking sucked! I hated it, okay? I'm a bad ass bitch, not a-"

"Butt bitch?" Buffy offered, and then when she was treated to more silence pointed out, "Yeah, it must have been devastating to your pride, but didn't that just make you cum harder? Or were you just in it for the butt sex? No wait, I've got a better question, where are your fingers right now? Because if it's in your pussy, that's great, because it means that they're are nice and wet for your ass hole. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh Faith, be a good little butt bitch and finger your ass."

Yet another brief silence and then Faith whimpered, "Buffy-"

"Do it!" Buffy said firmly.

Again Faith got really close to hanging up the phone, and she desperately wanted to, but she just couldn't bear the thought of anyone knowing about last night, so with another whimper she pulled her fingers out of the front of her pants and then down the back of them, meaning she went from gently rubbing her pussy to pressing her fingers against her butt hole. Which physically was reasonably easy considering she was lying on her front, but mentally it was torturous. So much so that Faith couldn't perform the final act, not without prompting. Which for better or for worse must have been obvious to her fellow Slayer, who was only too happy to give her one final push.

"Are your fingers in your butt hole?" Buffy pushed.

"No." Faith whimpered.

"Do you want me to send Willow that picture?" Buffy teased.

"No." Faith whined.

"Choose." Buffy said firmly, before offering, "If it helps, imagine it's my fingers."

It didn't, if anything it made it worse, but once Buffy suggested it Faith just couldn't get it out of her mind, and to her shame it was one of the reasons she cried out in pleasure as she pushed her index finger slowly into her ass hole. At the same time Buffy let out an equally pleasure filled cry, most likely from also penetrating herself, although Faith had no doubt it was her pussy receiving the treatment Faith wished she was receiving. Or better yet those were her fingers in Buffy's cunt, but any attempt to imagine anything other than herself or Buffy pushing a finger into her butt was unsuccessful, because all she could think about was the finger slowly working its way inside her. And the fact that it felt obscenely good.

"Is it all the way in?" Buffy moaned, spookily just as Faith finished burying her finger up to the knuckle in her own ass.

"Yes." Faith moaned truthfully.

"Then fuck it." Buffy pushed insistently, "Fuck your ass Faith, mmmmm, finger fuck your own ass you slut. Imagine it's me. Imagine it's me, kneeling behind you, loosening you up for another butt fucking. Mmmmm yeahhhh, imagine it Faith. You lying on your bed face down, me kneeling behind you with a big dick strapped around my waist, fingering your ass hole. I'm not supposed to be touching that hole Faith. No one is. But you're the kind of girl who actually likes it. Who loves it, and craves more of it, mmmmm, because just one finger isn't enough for you. You need at least two. Yessssss, shove a second finger up your ass Faith. Let me hear it. Let me hear you moan as you shove a second finger up your ass."

The smart thing to do at that moment would have been to fake it, but Faith was far too overwhelmed to even think about that until after the second finger was buried up to the knuckle inside her butt. Hell, she should have been faking it the entire time, instead she was just doing everything Buffy told her to do, and constantly moaning while doing it. Buffy was too, but she was also literally laughing at Faith, which was almost too much for Faith to bear. But again she feared the consequences of not obeying, so she just kept fingering her butt hole before she was, arguably, given a moment of relief, only for things to become so, so much worse for her.

"Now pick out a dildo. It can be the smallest one of your collection, or it can be the biggest, I don't care. I just want you to shove it up your ass." Buffy said, briefly biting her lip, before revealing, "But only if you want too."

Before that last part there had been a long pause, more than long enough for Faith to get up out of her bed, quickly dash over to her toy draw and grab her smallest dildo. She was just about to follow through, when Buffy suddenly hung up the phone, leaving Faith just to stand there for a few long seconds, mouth wide open and clutching the phone to her ear while in the other hand she held the dildo tightly. She really couldn't believe it. After all that, that bitch wasn't sticking around until the end? God, she was probably in her toilet stall right now frantically fingering herself to the idea of big bad Faith Lehane dildoing her own ass. Well, fuck that!

With a scream of rage Faith through the phone across the room, smashing it to pieces and then swearing up a storm. She should march right into that fucking school and beat the shit out of that prissy little bitch. Whether she was in one of her stupid classes or in the library with all her little friends Faith should grab her, drag her out into the middle of the most populated area of the school and just start kicking her ass. Or better yet she could fuck it. Give the mighty Buffy the Vampire Slayer a taste of the humiliation Faith had just felt. She should do a lot of things, but instead she found herself staring at the dildo in her hand, biting her lip, and wondering just how hard she could cum if she slammed it up her ass.

But she couldn't... could she?

*

Back in the bathrooms of Sunnydale High Buffy was hammering three fingers now in and out of her cunt while picturing Faith sodomising herself with the same amount of enthusiasm with the biggest dildo in her collection, while fantasising it was Buffy butt fucking her. This fantasy then evolved into Faith realising she was not only a total bottom, but born to be Buffy's little butt bitch, and as soon as she came finding the true Slayer, dropping to her knees in front of her and begging Buffy to make it official. To put her in her place in front of everyone, so everybody knew that the big bad Vampire Slayer Faith Lehane was nothing but her fellow Slayer's anal loving bitch.

Of course Buffy would be only too happy to oblige, bending Faith over in the middle of school and shoving a strap-on up Faith's perfect little ass. And instead of being disgusted at this frankly gross behaviour all of Buffy's classmates would cheer them on, boys and girls alike. Even the teachers would nod with approval. As for the likes of Willow, Xender and Cordelia, they would be literally high-fiving Buffy as she put this mouthy bitch in her place. And maybe Willow would blush, and ask if she could have a turn with Faith's ass later. And maybe Buffy would let her. After all, Faith's ass was hers. It was her property, therefore she could let anyone she wanted borrow it. But first, she needed to make sure that Faith and everyone else knew who it belonged too.

Which she would make Faith admit before she let her cum. Oh yes, the self-proclaimed bad ass Faith Lehane would scream that she was Buffy's butt bitch for all to see, then after they were done Buffy would wrap a collar around her neck and lead her around school, showing everyone Faith's gaping butt hole. Maybe she would even have Willow use her magic to tattoo her name onto Faith's beautiful body, or better yet give her a tramp stamp stating that she was Buffy's Butt Bitch. Or perhaps as an in joke, B's Butt Bitch. Or just B.B.B. so only they would know what it meant. Whatever it took to hammer it into Faith's thick head that she was her submissive fuck toy, with an ass made for fucking.

All of these things combined to make Buffy cum wonderfully hard all over her fingers, but the thing that sent her over the edge was Faith collared and branded, on her knees and staring up at her with total devotion. Buffy wasn't even sure she wanted Faith that broken, but the very idea of it almost made her cum harder than she had last night. The difference was of course was that she completely came down from her high, and it was all so satisfying, and she found herself alone and ashamed of what she had done. Even more so than when she had finally realised what she was actually doing on the phone, and made her excuses and quickly hung up, although by then it was probably too late.

Buffy sighed, pulled up her panties, lowered her skirt and did her best to sort herself out before getting out of the stall to wash her hands. She then stared at herself in the mirror for a very long time and once again told herself to get her lust under control. It was so embarrassing to be acting this way, but what was worse was that she was pushing Faith away, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. It was just... after she came she would have these moments of clarity, but then she would start thinking about Faith's butt again, and she became the typical teenage boy with zero self-control. But the things she just said to Faith? The way she treated her? The things she had literally forced the other Slayer to do? Literally blackmailing her in the process? That was unacceptable. And yet, she wanted more.

Was there a middle ground? Some way she could dominate Faith without having to blackmail her into it and behaving like a psycho bitch? Or was that what appealed to them both? And God, what if her friends ever found out what she had done last night, just now, or what she wanted to do in the future with Faith? They wouldn't high-five her, they would surely be disgusted by her, almost as much as Buffy was disgusted with herself. Especially as she could already feel the need to touch herself again as she imagined Faith working out her frustrations by hammering her own ass hole with her biggest toy, Buffy even letting out a soft moan as the fantasy once again washed over her, before she quickly shut herself out of it.

"Get it together Summers." Buffy scolded herself, before leaving the toilet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Buffy was simultaneously dreading seeing Faith again, and yet finding her absence unbearable. Which to be fair wasn't far off from what she normally thought about her fellow Slayer, but now the intensity had been turned up to eleven. Or maybe a number beyond Buffy's admittedly basic understanding of math. The point was, initially she had been worried about what mischief and mayhem Faith would cause whenever she was around, and yet be as intrigued by it as she was drawn to the other Slayer. Then she had been worried because Faith had been trying to talk her into increasingly kinky things, and yet look forward to them as to her shame she loved them all. But that totally backfired on Faith, and now, well... Buffy was both terrified and excited by what would happen next.

Admittedly the worst-case scenarios might be the most likely, which included them getting into an intense brawl, and worse Faith either talking her into or forcing her to once again return the favour, which this time would mean giving up her anal cherry. Because let's face it, taking control during phone sex was one thing, but to actually do it face to face was another thing entirely. What if Buffy froze up? Or worse, lost her temper and ruined what they had before. But... it was worth the risk, if only she could get a repeat performance of last night, which to her shame Buffy wanted more than anything. Oh yes, Buffy wanted to butt fuck Faith again, and she was determined to do it.

Of course Faith couldn't make it easy by simply being at her apartment, but luckily Sunnydale was a small town, with only a few places Faith was likely to go. And while one of the few bars was always a possibility, deep down in her bones Buffy knew exactly where Faith was. More or less. Okay, she wandered through a few empty graveyards before finding her pray, but she found her eventually. Although when she did Buffy almost turned and ran, because Faith was in rare form, going completely berserk on a group of vampires which looked like they were having second thoughts about their plan to surround her. Only no, Faith was in her normal form, a.k.a. being an idiot.

Sure, at first she did the smart thing of knocking one vamp down and then moving onto another, but then one of them missed a strike which resulted in him bumping into her from behind, and she just lost it, knocking him to the ground and beating on him while screaming abuse. If she had been alone the others could have probably taken advantage of the situation. Luckily for her Faith's knight in shining armour was there to take care of business, Buffy staking two vampires before they even knew she was there and making quick work of another. The last one on his feet almost managed to attack Faith from behind, before Buffy killed him, which finally got Faith's attention.

Faith had been furious and plotting her revenge all day long, and yet when she saw Buffy the Vampire Slayer standing in the ashes of her fallen opponent, the wind blowing her hair just right which made her look like a literal goddess the last thing on Faith's mind was revenge. The first thing she thought was actually dropping to her knees and begging to worship that heavenly body with her mouth and tongue, or tell B to do whatever she wanted to her. Which made Faith blush furiously as she imagined what that might entail as she vividly remembered last night for the millionth time, making her ass hole quiver with fear in delight. And just like that, she was the pathetic little bottom she had been last night.

"B?" Faith murmured weakly.

"Faith, what are you doing!" Buffy exclaimed angrily, "Kill him already!"

"What? Oh, right." Faith initially frowned, before realisation hit and she looked down at the vamp, who looked pretty dead anyway. But deciding to finish the job she drove a stake into his heart and watched him turn to dust, before turning back to the blonde, "What's up?"

"What's up?" Buffy parroted indignantly, "What's wrong with you? You could have been killed?"

"I had it under control." Faith grumbled as she straightened up.

"No, you didn't." Buffy said softly but firmly, "You lost control, again."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that." Faith glared at the other Slayer.

"That's no excuse." Buffy pointed out, before quickly trying to defuse the situation, "Look, I didn't come here to fight. Not you, anyway. I just... whatever's happening between us, I don't want you to get hurt. I, I care about you. You know that, right?"

"Maybe." Faith grumbled, then after a brief pause insisted, "But, in case you haven't noticed, I'm 5 by 5. Everything is. So you can run along now."

"Really?" Buffy smirked, moving closer, "You don't want to follow me around and hit on me?"

To the surprise of both Slayers Faith's response was to blush and stammer, which was extremely embarrassing for the bad ass brunette, "Erm, I..."

"Because I was thinking, we could have another bet." Buffy smirked again, actually causing Faith to back away.

"I, I think I've had my fill of bets." Faith admitted with another embarrassing blush.

Which should have been the end of it, as the whole point of going through the gross ordeal of violating an ass hole was to get Faith to back off, but Buffy wanted something very different now, "Ah come on Faith, what's the matter? Did I take your balls as well as your butt cherry?"

For a few brief seconds Faith's eyes went wide, and she was both amazed and impressed at Buffy would dare to say something like that, let alone to her, before her eyes narrowed and she got into the other Slayer's face and then growled, "You know what B? You're on! But guess what, when I win I'm gonna destroy your fucking ass hole. Then you'll be the one walking funny!"

Which was supposed to get into Buffy's head, maybe even make her call off the entire thing, instead she leaned forward and asked, "You were walking funny?"

Faith blushed maybe more than ever before, turning away from Buffy to continue her patrol, before finally responding weakly, "N, no."

There was a brief pause and then Buffy pushed, "Could you sit down? Because I imagine that would be hard, you know, after I fucked you up the butt, and you did say I'd never sit right again when you were done with me, so... could you? Sit down, I mean?"

Faith just ignored her.

*

Shortly after that some vamp had the misfortune of pulling himself out of his grave right in front of Faith. She had stomped off after B's last comments, and although she was following her the blonde was giving her a wide berth, which was good for her, because Faith was this close to putting her in her place. As a result Faith thought she had an easy win, and while B would complain no doubt Faith was confident in her ability to talk her into returning the favour. Hell, she was practically salivating at the thought of returning the favour. Bending B over and finally fucking that tight little ass of hers. Unfortunately she was so lost in that thought she didn't notice Buffy throwing a stake before it was too late to catch it, and her easy win was stolen from her.

Turning back Faith glared at the blonde, "That was cheating."

"Okay." Buffy shrugged, then when it looked like the brunette was going to yell at her again she quickly placated, "We can go again, if you like. Or wait until we find a group. You know, do this properly?"

"Damn right we are." Faith grumbled, "And then you'll get what you deserve.

"I'm counting on it." Buffy said softly, barely enough for Faith to hear, the brunette turning back to glare at her again only to blush again as she found while murmuring those words B had been staring at her butt.

*

B had agreed suspiciously easy to continue the bet, which initially confused Faith, until they actually came across a couple of vampires, and the allegedly good girl shamelessly cheated again, this time far worse than before. How? Because the bitch slapped her ass! She actually slapped her ass like a drunken guy with a waitress who couldn't afford to lose her crappy job so she just took it, and Faith was so stunned she was frozen in place for a few long seconds, which was all that it took for Buffy to get ahead. Faith tried her best after that, but the damage was done, and she barely got to stake one of the vamps while Buffy dusted a decisive three, with the only consolation being that Faith got to beat hers senseless first, and this time B didn't get the chance to get on her high horse about it.

"What the hell was that?" Faith snapped.

"What? It's nothing you haven't done to me like a dozen times. Hell, you did it before we even started hooking up." Buffy pointed out, before she frowned as a thought came to mind, "Wait, are you still sore back there? It's been like, a whole day. You think you need to see a doctor? Or, maybe Giles?"

"And say what? My butt still hurts from B bustin' my back door cherry?" Faith mocked, although like with everything else lately it backfired on her.

Buffy scrunched up her nose and then insisted, "Well, I don't want to discuss anything we've done together, because it would be super weird, but what if I like, broke something? I mean, I was fucking your ass real hard last night, so-"

"Jesus B, I'm fine!" Faith snapped, before she could stop herself, "I was sore back there for ages, but now? I'm 5 by 5. So seriously drop it."

"But, I won." Buffy pointed out.

"No, you cheated. Again." Faith insisted, before relenting when the blonde didn't look impressed, "Just one more time, okay? And whoever wins, wins."

"Fine." Buffy grumbled.

*

"So, what was worse? Walking funny, or not being able to sit down?" Buffy asked almost casually.

Things had been annoyingly quiet for a while, and they had actually settled into walking together and making awkward small talk. It was, nice. Like it was in the beginning. Like way back, before Faith was even sure that the blonde swung her way. Which still meant the occasional flirting, but nowhere near as much as before. Then just when things were back to normal Buffy said that out of nowhere, causing Faith to blush and freeze again. She should have realised it meant more vamps, and to her credit Faith recovered quickly enough to dust enough of them to make it even, even if she had to steal one from B via that throwing stake trick the blonde had used on her earlier. But B was still going to win through nefarious means, and just as she was about to stake the final vampire and secure the win Faith tried to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Shitting!" Faith called out loudly, continuing when she was sure she had the blonde's attention, "The worst part was trying to take a dump, because I was still so sore back there. It was agony."

But it backfired, because while Faith actually humiliated herself while saying that Buffy barely missed a beat, staking the nearly unconscious vamp before scrunching up her nose and exclaiming, "Ewww, gross. TMI Faith."

Seeing another opportunity Faith continued, "Right? It's the hole I poop from B. Like you said before, it's disgusting, and gross, and why would anyone do that?"

"Because nothing I've ever done to you has made you cum that hard." Buffy pointed out, advancing on her prey.

"That's not, I didn't-" Faith tried to argue, before admitting when Buffy gave her a look, "Okay, I did, but it wasn't that great."

"You were literally squirting." Buffy pushed.

"That's just..." Faith began to protest, but she didn't want to admit Buffy always made her cum like that, because they both knew it was only half true, and it was far too telling, so instead she just blurted out, "Do you really want to play with my shitter, B? Really? Buffy Summers wants to-"

"Yes." Buffy interrupted firmly, "Now, stop trying to gross me out, and bend over."

"What? Here?" Faith blushed, "That wasn't part of the deal."

"I know..." Buffy admitted, "But how about a trade? A public spanking, for a private ass fucking?"

Faith gulped, looked around awkwardly, then tried to negotiate, "Over the pants?"

"God no." Buffy shook her head, "It doesn't count if it's not bare bottom."

For a few long seconds Faith was overcome with anger and frustration, her nostrils flaring and her body trembling with rage, before she deflated and whined, "Please B, don't do this."

"It's done." Buffy folded her arms, "The more I think about it, the more you've been begging for this since the day you got here. Now stop whining and take it like a good girl, before I bend you over my knee, and then butt fuck you."

"Shit B." Faith whined, looking around again, before pleading, "At least let me bend over a gravestone or something!"

"Fine." Buffy sighed, "Just bend over and show me that pretty ass of yours."

The two Slayers stared at each other for a few long seconds, then Faith swore in frustration, "Fuck me."

"Maybe after." Buffy quipped, making Faith blush.

Buffy grinned happily at that line. It wasn't particularly clever, low hanging fruit and all, but she wasn't above an obvious pun, and what really made it satisfying was the way Faith blushed. God, Buffy hadn't thought Faith was even capable of blushing until she won their little bet last night, but it really made the bad ass bad girl look adorable, and Buffy just couldn't get enough of it. Just like she couldn't stop thinking about Faith's perfect ass, Buffy getting a chance to stare at it as Faith turned her back on her, picked out a gravestone, and slowly walked over to it. Faith probably wasn't putting an extra wiggle into her step, and that was just her regular saunter, but it was more than enough to make the blonde feel like she was literally drooling, especially when the brunette bent over and grabbed the gravestone.

For a few long seconds Buffy was frozen in place, then with a satisfied grin she closed the distance between them, took out her phone, and snapped a couple of pictures of Faith's butt, prompting the other Slayer to turn her head and glare at her, and when that wasn't enough to stop her Faith protested, "Hey!"

"What? Your ass just looks so photo worthy. Besides, you have no idea how much I got off staring at the souvenir I took last time, so you better believe if we're going to do this again I'm going to take more. Specifically I'm thinking, before and after pics." Buffy teased, and then when Faith looked like she was going to get up she quickly reminded her, "Or we could just go back to yours for a picture free ass fucking?"

That got another adorable blush out of Faith, and then after a few more long seconds of debate Faith turned back to face the front and lowered her head in this wonderful sign of submission which made it hard for Buffy to settle on a spanking. Although honestly she was hoping to talk Faith into eating her pussy or something once she walked her home, but she tried not to get distracted right now, not when the thing haunting her dreams was right in front of her waiting for her to play with it. So Buffy put away her phone, reached out and grabbed it. Oh yes, she grabbed Faith's butt, then began squeezing and fondling it like a piece of meat, leaving poor Faith whimpering pathetically, which just made Buffy grin with sadistic satisfaction.

After a few long seconds of butt groping Buffy quipped, "You know Faith, with an ass like this, I don't know why you ever bothered to try and top me. Especially with these tightfitting pants of yours, mmmmm, are you sure you're not just begging to be turned into a bottom? Or better yet, someone's butt bitch? Is that why you really came here? Looking for someone who could top you, and figured that I, the other Slayer, would be the only one who could? Huh?"

Faith blushed again, but didn't take the bait, "Shut up and just get it over with."

"If you insist." Buffy sing-songed.

It was a little disappointing that Faith hadn't lashed out and given her an excuse for some brutal punishment right off the bat, but it was also kind of impressive for the usually hot-headed Slayer to control herself like this. Or maybe Faith got lucky. Whatever the case Buffy rewarded her by a few long minutes of spanking her over her pants. Actually it was more like a tease than a reward, or even a cruel trick, but of course after half a dozen blows Buffy stopped, briefly groped Faith's butt again, and then slowly undid the other girl's pants and pulled them down, taking Faith's panties down in the process so she could get the best possible look of her prize being revealed to her. A prize which already has a touch of pink to it, which once again enhanced Buffy's opinion that this ass was made for this kind of thing.

Quickly whipping out her phone Buffy took a couple more photos, mostly directly in front of Faith's ass, with this time the other Slayer offering up no protest, other than an adorably pathetic sounding whimper which escaped Faith's lips. Then Buffy straightened up, put her phone away and then went back to the playful spanking that she had been giving before. That meant a few strikes at a time with barely half the speed and power she was capable of, and then a few long seconds of squeezing and groping Faith's butt, squeezing every little bit of enjoyment out of it as possible in the process for herself, and making sure it was as humiliating as possible for her butt bitch.

Faith couldn't believe that she was being B's bitch again, and this might actually be worse than getting her ass fucked. At least when she was getting butt fucked the pain was eventually replaced by pleasure. No! No, Faith sternly reminded herself, that was so much worse, because there was no way that a top of her calibre should have enjoyed anything about losing her anal cherry. God, that had been so humiliating. Although at least that had been in private where no one could see it. Now she was out in the open, where some vamp or other nasty could just walk by and see Faith the Vampire Slayer with her ass hanging out of her pants and getting spanked like a naughty child.

Sure, the pain was nothing she couldn't handle, especially with B obviously going easy on her in the beginning, but just like when she was robbed of her ass cherry it was the humiliation which was truly unbearable for Faith. And yet, did she do something about it? Get angry? Start yelling? Fight back? Slap the high and mighty Buffy Summers across her smug face, tear HER pants off and show the wannabe top how to properly beat a butt, and then ideally take B's butt cherry? No, she didn't. Fuck, Faith barely even damage the gravestone in her supernaturally strong grip, as she was just so overwhelmed with shame and humiliation that all she could do was whimper, gasp and even literally cry like a little bitch.

That was bad enough, but then Faith came to a horrifying realisation, she was actually enjoying this shit. Thankfully not as much as the butt fucking, but while she was nowhere near close to cumming her pussy was ridiculously wet given all B was doing was smacking her butt, groping it, and just making her feel like a submissive little slut. Which was almost enough for Faith to finally push the other Slayer away, pull up her pants and run as fast as she could before things could get further out of hand, but as if she could sense that B started increasing the force of her blows, distracting Faith with pain. After that, well, she figured that it was almost over, and then she should finally have her revenge.

Of course, Faith should have known better by now, as instead of building to a crescendo in a few seconds and stopping B slowly phased out the groping, which had massage some of the pain away, while increasing attention to just one cheek for a while before moving over the other, and using both hands for maximum damage. Worst of all when she reached a crescendo and started giving Faith everything she had, the kind of supernaturally enhanced blows which would have broken bones for anyone else, Buffy just kept going as if she was taking out all of her aggression on one vamp, like Faith had done earlier. Which led to even more tears from the usually tough brunette, to the point where she was practically hysterical. Although at least she started crushing the gravestone underneath her grip, so that was something.

Buffy knew eventually she'd have to give Faith a hard spanking to prove once and for all she could be a Dom, and more importantly the Dom of another Slayer. However, that was like, way down the road kind of thinking. Not that she really had a solid plan yet, which she'd really have to do something about, but the point was this was meant to be a mostly playful spanking to further this game they were playing. She was even going to let Faith go after the spanking, but somewhere between Faith's butt jiggling for her with every blow and slowly turning the most beautiful shade of bright pink Buffy had just totally lost it, and started putting every ounce of her strength into the now vicious butt beating.

She only stopped because her hand ached, and then Buffy had a brief moment of clarity over what she had done, put her hand up to her face to muffle a gasp and almost apologise to the other girl. Tell her that she didn't mean it. That it was an accident, that she had taken it too far, and she was sorry. That she was knew to this, and it probably only happened because she knew being a Slayer that Faith could take it. But Faith didn't seem to be seriously hurt. Well, her pride, obviously, and it looked like she was in for another day of not sitting down properly, but damn, Faith looked great in red, which was good, because her ass was as red as a Russian flag.

Cautiously Buffy reached out and pressed her hand against the bruised and battered butt, causing Faith to flinch momentarily, then after a few long seconds she went back to whimpering and crying. Buffy then did the same with the other hand and spread Faith's ass cheeks, with the same results, although she barely noticed as she was able to confirm something she thought impossible. But it was very possible, maybe even predictable given everything else that had happened recently. Namely Faith was wet. Oh God, her pussy was soaking wet, a clear sign that the big bad Faith Lehane had actually enjoyed herself. And... Buffy should let her go, she really should, but she was so desperate for more fun. Which didn't necessarily have to be anal fun, but she couldn't resist trying for it.

So Buffy slid one of her hands from Faith's cheeks to her pussy, causing the other slayer to cry out, "Fuck B!"

"If you insist." Buffy grinned.

Taking that as a personal invitation Buffy spent a few long seconds getting her fingers nice and wet with pussy juice, then slid her fingertips upwards to the hole she most wanted to play with. Then both Slayers cried out loudly as that finger slowly but steadily pushed inside Faith's ass hole, making them both speechless and Buffy unable to even think until her finger was buried up to the knuckle in virgin tight butt. Which was impossible, right? Slayer healing could do incredible things, but Buffy wasn't still a virgin, and Faith sure wasn't, so there was no reason to suspect even for a moment it would have that kind of effect back there, but... fuck. Fuck! Fuck!

"Fuck!" Buffy whimpered the only word which was in her head right now.

Faith couldn't even manage that. She was just so physically and mentally overwhelmed by the brutal butt beating she had just received that she couldn't utter another word to save her life, or in this case, save her ass hole. Faith tried, but all that ended up happening was that her mouth opened and closed like a fucking goldfish, and she let out even more pathetic whimpers and cries than before. Even worse she let out sounds of pleasure. Not at first, but there was definitely a hint of it in those whimpers and cries as prim and proper Buffy Summers fingered her shit hole. Again! Which of course prompted the bitch to push another finger up her butt and increase the pace, which initially got a fucking moan of pleasure out of her which made Faith's face go almost as red as her ass.

Instead of encouraging B to increase her pace again, and maybe even add another finger, it mercilessly made her stop, preventing Faith from embarrassing herself by moaning again. B even removed her fingers entirely, and for a few blissful seconds she thought the goody-goody would freak out and run, putting an end to this latest nightmare. But no, B didn't run. She just admired her handiwork for a few more long seconds, before grabbing her phone to add another souvenir to her collection. Then something else happened, and Faith made the mistake of looking behind her to see what exactly the other Slayer was doing, when she should have guessed.

Of course B was stepping into a harness, which suspiciously looked like the one she had used last night. Faith's strap-on. Oh God, Buffy was sliding Faith's strap-on up her thighs and tightening it around her waist, over her own clothes, so unlike the brunette whose pants were still down around her ankles the blonde was still completely covered up in case of discovery. And she looked good. Buffy Summers always looked good, it was kind of her thing, but Faith shouldn't be thinking she was hot wearing a cock, and covering it with lube. Fuck no, she should be freaking the fuck out right now, or at least pulling up her pants and running away, but all Faith could do was stare in horror at the huge toy the other girl was about to try and use on her most private hole.

Then B noticed she was looking, locked eyes with her and grinned. Which again should have put a stop to this, but instead Faith just blushed and faced forward again so she didn't have to see what was coming for her, as if that would actually stop it. But no, the goody two shoes Buffy Summers came for her ass hole anyway, the bitch even taking her time with it, slowly sauntering up behind her and slapping her ass one more time, causing Faith to cry out loudly, because even though it wasn't that hard it felt agonising on her sore backside. That hand didn't move away though, instead B using it to spread one of her ass cheeks while pressing the tip of the dick against Faith's back hole, again making her whimper pathetically.

Buffy could vividly remember taking Faith's anal cherry. Hell, it was pretty much all she could think about over the last 24 hours, so there was no doubt in her mind that Faith's back door was just as reluctant to open as it had been before, and that Buffy had to use the same amount of strength to make it slowly stretch for her until the head of her dick slid through that tight little forbidden hole and into the other girl's ass. Faith even cried out like before, and even if she couldn't feel it like a guy would Buffy could sense how difficult it was to push her way inside the rectum, and just through their supernatural connection as Slayers, that Faith's butt was just as tight as before.

Virgin tight! Slayer healing had made Faith's ass hole virgin tight again, despite the fact that Buffy had brutalised it so roughly last night it would easily have never been the same again if it wasn't for that healing factor. Which had to be rock solid prove that Faith had literally been created for butt sex. Not fucking butt! No, it was a crime against nature Faith had ever topped anyone when she was such a perfect bottom. When God or whatever had created the perfect bottom, with a perfect bottom designed to be fucked. Admittedly this implied Buffy should be a bottom too, because she also had a healing factor, but in her lust crazed mind she rationalised that a bottom of Faith's calibre needed someone who could give her the butt fuckings she needed. Someone who could make her their butt bitch, and Buffy was just the Slayer to do it.

With thoughts like that echoing in Buffy's head it was a miracle that she didn't slam every inch of her strap-on up Faith's ass and then start giving her every ounce of strength she had right from the start. It was certainly very tempting, especially as it would be fun to find out if it was possible to damage a Slayer's ass beyond repair, but no. Buffy wanted Faith to enjoy this just as much as she did, both because she had very quickly fallen for her, and more importantly she was going to have to if the self-proclaimed bad ass top was ever truly going to submit to her. Well, more accurately permanently submit, as surely there could be no truer act of submission than this?

Given the normally mouthy Faith continued not protesting and more than a few sounds of pleasure escaped her lips as Buffy stuffed her ass with strap-on it seemed likely they were in for a repeat performance. A performance which had featured Faith's cum literally squirting out of her cunt, so Buffy had never been more confident that she could achieve her goal. Which gave her plenty of chance to just savour the sight in front of her, namely her cock disappearing into Faith's butt hole, Buffy removing her hand from that dildo as soon as possible so she could use both hands to spread Faith's cheeks and give her the best possible look at the other supernatural warrior's violated hole. Which like before she found disgusting and gross, but now she was just too overwhelmed with lust to care.

Faith was also feeling overwhelmed, except instead of lust it was shame, humiliation and self-hatred. Increasingly it was the last thing, because surely this goody-goody would stop if she told her too? Of course ideally Faith would give her a nice hard back elbow, knocking her off before wrestling her to the ground and turning the tables on her, or at least giving her a vicious butt beating. Although there was a reason why Faith never did that to Buffy, outside of general courtesy, that being that she wanted the other Slayer to be her submissive slut, and that only happened if she treated her right. Which was exactly what Buffy was doing to her now, enhancing Faith's humiliation and shame no end.

But she could stop it. All Faith had to do was say the word. Hell, even if it didn't work a refusal to stop could eventually kick her into action, or at least prove she didn't actually want to be ass fucked like a pathetic little bitch, but no, for some reason she still couldn't find the words, and every time she even got close a moan would escape her mouth, causing her to blush and clamp her mouth shut. That process was repeated the entire time that Buffy was stuffing her shitter full of cock, until finally thighs came to rest against butt cheeks, announcing every inch of the dildo had once again been buried in Faith's backside. Then things only got worse for her, as B officially began to sodomise her, causing a lot more moans of pleasure to escape Faith's lips.

The initial anal penetration and butt stuffing had at least been as painful as it had been when she was robbed of her ass cherry, but just like back then her rectum adjusted embarrassingly quickly to the obscene misuse to the point where the pain faded to a dull ache, and all Faith felt was incredible pleasure. Something she desperately tried to hide from her fellow Slayer, but it just proved to be impossible, as not only did soft little moans escape her lips, but louder ones did too. And gasps, whimpers and cries. Which caused Buffy to chuckle in satisfaction, although thankfully she didn't taunt her this time, probably given where they were, that little reminder making Faith whimper pathetically again.

Given where they were B should have probably sped up at that point, just to bring a merciful end to this unbearable humiliation. Hell, Faith almost tried asking her too, not because she actually wanted the kind of incredible climax as she'd only ever received from a rough ass fucking, but because by some miracle they hadn't been discovered yet, and she didn't want that to change. While they were probably safe from the majority of the people they knew, but there was Angel. Oh God, what would tall, dark and handsome think if he saw his precious little Buffy sodomising her over a gravestone? It would have actually been funny if it wasn't so horrifying to think that anyone could find her like this.

Buffy had a similar thought, but in her lust crazed mind she thought he'd understand. It would hurt him, and she didn't want that, but he would nod his head and tell her he understood that Faith desperately needed to be put in her place. That Faith was clearly meant to be a submissive butt slut, and Buffy needed to do whatever it took to get that through the other Slayer's thick head, including sodomising her in the middle of one of the many cemeteries that they patrolled every night. That she shouldn't stop here. That she should bend Faith over in each and every one of those cemeteries and butt fuck her in every position possible until she finally broke completely and begged to be collared and branded.

She also imagined her friends, her Mom, and even the vampires and Demons she came here to kill gathering around and cheering her on as she completely broke Faith. Then Willow could magic up a nice little collar for her to finish the job. Wrap it around Faith's pretty neck in front of them all as Faith was eagerly proclaiming herself as Buffy's butt bitch. Then thanks to Will she'd give her that tramp stamp she'd been dreaming of. Oh God yes, Buffy wanted all that and more, which she became lost in as she continued staring at her cock slowly thrusting in and out of the other supernatural warrior's most private hole, which was on perfect display to her thanks to her continuing to spread the other girl's cheeks.

It was hard to tell just how long Buffy sodomised Faith like that. It felt like hours, and given their supernatural stamina it had to be at least one, but inevitably it just became too much for her to handle without giving Faith everything she had. Well, Buffy was kind of hoping that Faith would break the silence which had fallen between them by begging for more, but there was no telling how long the stubborn bitch would be able to stay silent, and ultimately Buffy's lust completely and totally got the better of her and she started rapidly increasing the pace until her thighs were smacking Faith's butt cheeks just as brutally as her hands had before, the sound echoing throughout the graveyard almost as loudly as Faith's sounds of pleasure.

Almost the moment she increased the pace Faith started cumming like the little bitch she was, which was almost enough to make Buffy cum too, but she held herself back for a little bit longer, just so she could make sure the butt pounding was truly epic. Also, she just wanted to savour this perfect moment of dominance she could easily find herself getting addicted too, if she wasn't already. Of course ultimately the beautiful sight in front of her of Faith bent over and taking it up the ass, the sheer joy of sodomising the other Slayer, and the stimulator bashing against her clit sent Buffy over a series of powerful climaxes, ones which were more satisfying than any other she had. Especially as again she imagined her friends, her Mom and even the vampires and Demons watching them and cheering her on.

Faith was thankfully free of thoughts like that, or any thoughts really. The ecstasy rocking her body was completely overwhelming the shame, humiliation and self-hatred and leaving her with nothing but the purest ecstasy she had ever known. She barely even felt guilty when the gravestone crumbled beneath her grip and then snapped entirely, causing her to be slammed head first into the dirt. Luckily she had always been accused of having a hard head, and thanks to now being a Slayer that was literally true, preventing her from being knocked unconscious. She was briefly worried that the dick would fall out of her ass, and it did get halfway there, but Buffy quickly slammed her hips forwards to stop that from happening, even if it did mean she fell with Faith so that both of them hit the ground.

Anyone else would have stopped entirely, or at least for a few minutes, but not Buffy Summers. No, she kept thrusting throughout the fall and right after they hit the ground. Sure, it took a while to build up steam again, but it was just enough to keep them both on their highs, especially when Buffy pushed Faith's hair aside so she could dig her teeth into her neck like a hungry vamp looking for a snack. She also grabbed onto Faith's hands, her palms over the backs, so she could truly pin Faith down and turn her into nothing but a fuck hole for her pleasure. Which was something which would later fill Faith with unbearable shame, especially as it caused her to cum extra hard.

Like with the slow sodomy it was hard to tell how long they stayed like that. Again it felt like hours, and with their stamina it was quite a while, but it was almost certainly nowhere close to even one hour. All Faith knew was that Buffy had to use every ounce of her strength, speed and stamina to brutalise her butt hole, because when she finally stopped the mighty Buffy Summers collapsed completely exhausted against her, and Faith wasn't doing much better. They stayed like that for way too long given they were completely exposed and out in the open, probably unable to defend themselves if a vamp got lucky and passed by during those moments. That didn't happen, although as she gradually regained her senses Faith kind of wished it did so she wouldn't have to live with what had just happened to her.

The second she was able Faith rolled Buffy off of her, the dildo sliding out of her back passage with an obscene slurp and a pop which made her whimper pathetically again. She then lay there for a few more seconds as she continued whimpering and rubbing her backside, her butt hole feeling like it was as wide as the Grand Canyon, before finally reaching down to pull up her pants. Then in a horrifying mirror image of last night she became aware of Buffy scrambling for her phone, and as much as she tried Faith just couldn't cover herself up in time. The bitch even managed to take a few photos while giggling as Faith literally tripped over herself to put her pants back on and then get the fuck out of dodge, even if she was running funny and every step was pure fucking agony thanks to the pain in her once again well fucked ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Willow Rosenberg was not jealous. Really! She wasn't. Because that would be petty, possessive, unproductive and a whole bunch of other bad words. Buffy was allowed to have other friends, and it was nice that she was getting so cosy with the other Vampire Slayer. It made sense, really it did. After all, there was only meant to be one of them, so two was a paradox which yearned to be solved, and the closer they got the more they felt like one. Hell, Willow had seen them fight together, and there was a weird beauty in it. Like it was meant to be. And sometimes, she thought what would happen if they became one and they were actually inside of each other, touching each other, Buffy pinning Faith down to the training mats and...

Control yourself! Willow scolded herself, not for the first time. It was wrong to think of her best friend in that kind of situation, but she just couldn't help it. She was just so, hot. And Faith? Faith was sex on legs. Really it wasn't even gay to think about them like that, because they're just so ridiculously sexy it would be weird if Willow didn't have a girl crush on them. Which made the whole, trying to take the high road and not be jealous thing even harder. Because it was wrong, but of course it was only natural to be a little jealous, even if Willow really was happy for them. And it wasn't like she really wanted them. Honestly! But, as she stared at the picture she had taken of them just talking to each other on her phone, she couldn't help but wonder.

Then all of a sudden Buffy was opening her bedroom door, closing it behind her and leaning against it, prompting Willow to close her phone and try to greet as casually as she could, "Oh, hey Buffy."

"I need to talk to you." Buffy blushed.

"Okay..." Willow smiled warmly, sounding relieved that Buffy was too distracted to notice what she had been doing. Then she became increasingly concerned as Buffy bit her lip and just stared at her for a few long seconds, before starting to pace up and down, prompting Willow to gently push, "So, what's up."

Again Buffy stared at her best friend for a few long seconds, then slowly got on the bed so she was sitting in front of Willow while desperately stammering as she struggled to find the words, "Okay, okay... okay... the thing is... well... I guess it started... I... erm, you, you know Faith?"

Willow's face fell, "We've met."

"Of course you have." Buffy blushed, before adding, "Well..."

"What? Did she do something? Did she hurt you?" Willow asked, getting increasingly loud and frantic with her questions.

"What? No! No, if... if anything it's the other way around." Buffy laughed nervously, before quickly and cautiously adding, "You know how Faith is kind of, sort of... hitting on me every single moment of the day and night?"

"Oh..." Willow blushed, "Well, she does that with everybody. I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"Oh, she means it. She means every word of it." Buffy confirmed with a soft smile.

"And you turned her down? Which is how you hurt her?" Willow cautiously guessed, although she wasn't exactly surprised when her best friend didn't meet her gaze. Amazed, but not surprised, "Oh..."

"I was going to tell you." Buffy insisted apologetically.

"No, it's okay. I totally get it." Willow said. "I mean... wow! You and, you and Faith, huh? That's... wow..."

"Are you freaked?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"No!" Willow protested unconvincingly, before quickly adding, "Yeah, a little. But I'm so happy for you, really I am. And I support you 100%, no matter what."

"Thanks Will." Buffy smiled softly, before admitting, "But it is kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Totally." Willow agreed, before quickly adding, "And yet, not. It makes a lot of sense actually. I mean, they're supposed to be one Slayer, and... well..."

"Yeah..." Buffy said softly, feeling weirdly free to admit this next part, "Faith said something once which really got stuck in my head. It just came flying out of that big mouth of hers, and I could tell she didn't mean to say it, and was a bit freaked out she did, but it was... well..."

"What?" Willow gently pushed.

"She said we were like magnets." Buffy explained it as Faith had, "That we don't just want to be together, we need it. It's our natural state. To be one. One Slayer, the way it's supposed to be. And we can fight it all we want, but the need... it's always there."

"Uh..." Willow murmured, unable to hide her surprise, "That's weirdly beautiful. Especially for her."

"I know." Buffy smiled.

"Not that she isn't capable of saying something nice. I'm sure she is." Willow backtracked, "And you should know. I mean, she's your girlfriend."

There was a brief pause, then Buffy grumbled, "She doesn't like labels."

"Of course she doesn't." Willow laughed, and then noticing her friend's reaction guessed, "And that's a problem, huh?"

Another brief pause and then Buffy hesitantly admitted, "I love what we have... what we had... it was fun, at first. But now? I want more."

"Have you told her that? Because if not, you need to tell her that. And if she doesn't want to commit, that's her loss." Willow softly encouraged.

"It's not that simple." Buffy admitted softly.

"Why?" Willow frowned.

There was another pause, this time along one, and then Buffy cautiously admitted, "Because I don't just want her to be my girlfriend."

"Then what do you want?" Willow frowned again, before her eyes went wide, "Oh God, you don't want to marry her, do you? Buffy! You're both too young for that, and if Faith doesn't like labels pushing things that far isn't going to help."

"No, no, no, it isn't that." Buffy reassured.

"What then?" Willow pushed.

There was another long pause, then Buffy sat on the bed directly in front of her friend and after a little more hesitation told her, "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise." Willow shrugged.

"No, seriously." Buffy pushed, "Swear it!"

"I swear." Willow promised, "Seriously, what's going on?"

Buffy lowered her head, and practically whimpered, "You're going to think I'm such a freak."

"Hey! Look at me!" Willow demanded, and then when her friend complied she told her, "I think you're awesome. I always have. Maybe freaky strong, but also freaky awesome, and there's nothing you can tell me that will make me think any less of you."

There was a brief pause, then Buffy blurted out, "I fucked Faith in the ass!"

"What?" Willow's eyes went wide.

"I didn't mean too." Buffy protested weakly, "I..."

"You didn't mean too?" Willow parroted, unable to stop herself from adding, "So what, you accidentally fucked a girl in the butt?"

"No!" Buffy whined, before taking a deep breath and explaining, "Ever since our first night together Faith has been trying to ass fuck me. Oh God, you should have heard her Will. She was being such a cocky little bitch about it. Telling me that my ass was as good as hers. That she was going to stretch it out and turn it into a loose fuck hole, and turned me into a desperate little anal whore. And... and then, it just... happened."

There was another pause, and then Willow pushed, "What?"

Buffy gulped, and then explained, "We, we made this stupid bet. It was Faith's idea, of course. She was constantly trying to bait me into putting my ass on the line, so I snapped and made her put hers on the line too thinking it would shut her up, but it didn't. I won, which was supposed to be the end of it, but she just wouldn't drop it. I wanted her too, I really did. Back then. God, it feels like a lifetime ago. But... we went through with it, and oh my God Will, it was amazing! I loved it! And so did she. Mmmmmm, I made her cum so hard. Yeahhhhhh, the big bad Faith Lehane came so hard when I bent her over and fucked her up that tight little butt of hers. And then? I did it again. Only this time, I did it in the middle of the cemetery. Oh God, at least the first time we went back to hers. But not last night. No, last night I bent her over a gravestone and took that sweet butt of hers again! And you know what? It was just as tight the second time! Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, Slayer healing makes Faith's ass hole virgin tight when I fuck it..."

During that little speech Buffy's eyes glazed over and it was clear that she forgot exactly where she was and who she was talking too. Honestly Willow almost forgot too, as she was transported to the vivid image of her best friend butt fucking the cocky, arrogant and admittedly beautiful Faith Lehane. It was something they were both thinking of, the only difference being that for Buffy it was a memory, not just a fantasy. Then Buffy realised what had just happened, her cheeks turning bright red as she came out of her trance and looked at Willow with pure horror on her face. She looked like she was about to run away, but Willow just couldn't bear that. Partly for the blonde's benefit, but mostly, the redhead was just desperate to hear more.

"Oh God Willow, I'm so sorry." Buffy apologised, "I didn't-"

"Tell me more!" Willow pleaded.

"Really?" Buffy frowned.

"Uh-huh. I've never heard anything so hot." Willow admitted with a slight blush, before pushing, "How did you do it exactly? Tell me everything! Were you both naked? Did you use lube? And what did you fuck her with? Fingers?"

There was another brief pause, then Buffy grinned, "The first time we were both naked, but that second time? I just pulled down her pants and used her butt for my pleasure like the little anal fuck toy she is. And of course we used lube. How else was I supposed to get this up her ass?"

With that Buffy opened the bag Willow had barely noticed she had with her, and pulled out a massive dildo, causing the redhead to place both hands in front of her face and exclaim, "OH MY GOD! No way!"

"Yes way." Buffy grinned with a weird since of pride, rubbing the shaft for emphasis before putting it down in front of her best friend, "I stuck every single inch of this dick up her ass. And I know, I didn't think it would fit either, but Faith's butt hole is amazing. It can take every single inch of this monster inside it. Mmmmmm, and it looks so pretty when it does. Can you picture it Will? Inch, after inch, after inch of this giant dick disappearing into Faith's ass hole? That cocky little bitch squirming and whimpering as the hole she poops from is stretched? Her rectum filling up with this big cock, until my thighs were resting against her butt cheeks, announcing every inch was buried inside her ass? Mmmmmm, then imagine this strap-on sliding in and out of Faith's back door until she cums like a little bitch. Because I've done it. Twice. Mmmmmm, and I want to do it again."

Yet another long pause, then Willow softly whispered, which sounded deafening in the otherwise silent room, "Can I try it on?"

"Sure." Buffy shrugged.

Grabbing the toy Willow jumped off the bed and practically scrambled to her full-length mirror. Then without the normal hesitation she had when undressing around other people Willow quickly pushed down her pants, while making sure to keep her panties in place, and then with trembling hands stepped into the harness and pulled it up her thighs. She tried not to look at her reflection until she was tightening the straps around her waist, but she couldn't help a few glances, and even then it was hot. But when Willow was actually standing there with a man-made cock sticking out of her waist she was blown away by what she saw, and more importantly what she felt. Although clearly Buffy misinterpreted what she was feeling.

"I know it seems weird." Buffy said softly, "God knows I felt ridiculous at first, but..."

"I don't feel ridiculous. Or weird." Willow interrupted with a confidence she never felt before she turned around and told her best friend, "I feel... powerful. Dominant. Amazing. God Buffy, this is how you feel all the time?"

"When I Slay..." Buffy admitted, a wicked grin crossing her face as she added, "Or when I fuck Faith in the ass."

The two friends exchanged a wicked giggle, and then Willow started stroking the cock as if it was real, murmuring in amazement, "I can feel it. Mmmmmm, I can actually feel it rubbing against my clit. Wow, that's nice."

"You should feel it when using it on another girl." Buffy suggested, "It's a total head rush."

"Is that an invitation?" Willow joked.

"No." Buffy quickly shot down, "If this whole thing with Faith has proven anything it's that I'm a top."

"That's not what I meant." Willow blushed.

"Then what?" Buffy frowned, and then after a brief pause realisation hit, "Oh, did you mean let you borrow Faith?"

"It was a joke." Willow protested weakly.

"But you didn't want it to be?" Buffy guessed, and when Willow didn't reply fast enough she quickly asked her, "Do you remember when I said I didn't just want Faith to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Willow nodded cautiously.

"Well, that's because I want her to be my bitch." Buffy explained, nervously at first, but gradually building up her confidence again, "Faith spent weeks and weeks telling me she was going to make me her little anal loving bitch, but now, I want to make her mine. Oh God Will, it's wrong, but I don't want Faith to be my girlfriend because that would imply we're equals, and I don't want that. Not any more. I want to own her. I want to make every part of that amazing body of hers my property, mmmmmm, but especially that heavenly ass of hers. I, I want to make her my little butt bitch, who bends over whenever I want, and wherever I want. For whoever I want ? Ohhhhhh yesssssss, I love the sound of that. I hadn't really thought about it before, but you and me, sharing her? Taking it in turns with her sweet little back door? Spit roasting her? Doing whatever we want to her? Yeah, I can get on board with that. But I need your help. I'm so close to getting what I want, and I'm terrified I'm going to make the wrong move. You've got to help me Will. Help me make Faith my butt bitch!"

There was a few long deafening seconds of silence, and then Willow grinned, "It would be my pleasure?"

"Really?" Buffy beamed, again thoroughly embarrassed about getting carried away.

"Uh-huh." Willow grinned, approaching the bed again, "Oh my God Buffy, that's so perfect. Faith thinks she's so tough, and bad ass, and cool, when really she just desperately needs to be put in her place. It's so clear to me now! Oh yes, mmmmmmm, big bad Faith Lehane needs to be bent over and butt fucked nice and hard by a couple of butt busting tops, and we could totally be those tops. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, we can totally make Faith our butt bitch!"

"My butt bitch!" Buffy said firmly, "You can help train her, and when she is properly broken in you can totally use her whenever you want. As long as I'm not using her. But she is mine!"

"Understood." Willow blushed in embarrassment.

"Maybe we can get you your own bitch?" Buffy suggested.

"Maybe." Willow agreed, "But we should really focus on Faith first."

"Right." Buffy nodded, "So, any ideas?"

"Well..." Willow pondered thoughtfully, "Have you tried other forms of domination?"

"Duh." Buffy shrugged, "What do you think we were doing in the weeks before the anal? Playing checkers? No, I rode her face plenty of times, and she rode mine, and we fingered each other, and even use toys on our pussies and it was amazing, but none of it had the same effect. It might be different now, but I'm almost afraid to do it, because most of it gives Faith some power over me, and that's the last thing I want right now."

"I meant more things to enhance the domination and humiliation." Willow explained, before asking hopefully, "Like, I don't suppose you thought to take pictures?"

Buffy grinned, and pulled out her phone, "Wanna see my favourites?"

"No, I want to see them all." Willow grinned, getting on the bed next to Buffy, who was finding the first picture.

"There are a few before I popped Faith's anal cherry." Buffy said almost casually, "As you can see Faith had no problem sending me nudes, and she unwittingly sent me plenty of her ass. I mean, clearly she was inviting me to eat her ass, or her pussy from behind, but now it's a wonderful contrast of the confident bitch she was before, compared to this..."

Willow's eyes went wide as she was shown a picture of Faith which was almost unrecognisable from who she had been before. In this picture Faith was actually blushing, her face a delicious mixture of horror and humiliation, and it wasn't hard to see why, given it took Willow several long seconds to even notice the brunette's face as she was so busy staring at Faith's gaping ass hole. Admittedly the picture quality was a little blurry, Buffy obviously capturing her lover in the process of pulling up her pants, but it was clear enough that the cocky Slayer had got her butt thoroughly wrecked. And wrecked by Buffy, making the whole situation that much hotter in Willow's opinion.

"I really like Faith's expression in this one. It's very clearly says 'I've just been exposed as the butt bitch I am', and she's just so cute when she blushes, don't you think?" Buffy asked rhetorically, before flicking to the next picture, "Oh, this is a good one... Faith's butt after I gave her bitch ass it's first spanking. Doesn't she just look so good in red?"

"Oh my God." Willow murmured, muttering her first thing in a long minute.

"I know, right? Mmmmmm, Faith's ass was made to be spanked. And fucked. Mmmmmmm, speaking of which..." Buffy grinned, before switching to the next photo and explaining, "Now this, this is my favourite. I know you can't see her face, but trust me, that's Faith... right after I popped her anal cherry. Mmmmmm God Will, do you have any idea how much I've stared at this photo? Seriously, it's becoming a problem."

"I bet..." Willow murmured, admiring the gape which was just as wide as before, then asking hopefully, "Do you have any during?"

"Huh?" Buffy frowned in confusion, which she later blamed on being distracted by Faith's gaped butt.

"Like, during the butt fucking?" Willow clarified.

"No, but that's a great idea." Buffy beamed, "Thanks Will."

"How about any of her anally masturbating?" Willow suggested.

"No, but I did make her finger her own ass." Buffy boasted with a wicked grin, "You remember when you bumped into me the other day? Well, right after that I went to the bathroom, and got myself off so hard while forcing Faith to cum with her fingers up her butt. Mmmmmm, it was so hot."

"You think you could make her do that again?" Willow asked hopefully.

"I don't know...." Buffy admitted, before grinning wickedly, "Let's find out."

It took a few moments for the other Slayer to answer, and then a clearly hesitant Faith asked, "What?"

Buffy frowned as she heard loud music in the background, "Where are you?"

"A bar." Faith scoffed, "Unlike you I'm not a goody two shoes who studies with her loser best friend when she could be out having a life."

The two friends exchanged a look, Buffy having already put Faith on speaker so Willow could eavesdrop during the conversation, and then Buffy mocked, "Awww, are you missing me?"

"No." Faith scoffed, not sounding very sincere.

"Do you want me to come and find you?" Buffy offered with a wicked grin.

"No!" Faith snapped, sounding very sincere.

"Then go to the bathroom, and stay on the line." Buffy ordered.

There was a moment's pause as Faith clearly considered her options, then just when it sounded like she was moving Willow put her on silent and told Buffy, "Ask her if she has a beer bottle with her, and if she does bring it with her."

Knowing there was no point asking the first part of the question Buffy simply took Faith off silent and ordered her, "Bring your beer with you."

"Why?" Faith whined, before sighing and doing as she was told. Then a short time later she grumbled, "Now what?"

"Stick a finger up your butt." Buffy ordered, "And use the beer for lube. I hear that can help you get drunk faster."

Honestly Willow thought for sure there would be a protest, maybe even a threat of vengeance, but instead the big bad Faith Lehane just whimpered softly and then there was some rustling. In her mind Willow could see it vividly, Faith undoing her pants and then pulling them and her underwear down, before spilling some beer over her fingers and then pushing one of them up her ass. Or at least she was pretty sure that's what was happening, given the little grunt that Faith let out followed by a soft moan. It wasn't enough. She needed physical evidence, and luckily for her she knew just how to get it. Hell, she didn't even have to say something, just give Buffy a look and she obligingly gave the order.

"Take a picture." Buffy ordered, "Take a picture and send it to me."

The line went dead and then a few long seconds later Buffy got a message from Faith, and sure enough that was it! Oh God, Faith Lehane really was fingering her own butt in a public bathroom! Willow didn't think she'd truly believe it if the photographic evidence wasn't staring her in the face. God, she could even see Faith's face in the shot as she awkwardly tried to take a selfie well anally violating herself. And the best part was they were only getting started. Oh yes, Willow had a wicked idea she whispered into Buffy's ear, which made her friend grin wide as she hit speed dial again, Faith now moaning every so often as her humiliation continued.

"Good girl... now add another finger." Buffy ordered, "Mmmmmm yesssssss, add another finger like I'm right there with you, bending you over in the toilets and stretching out your virgin tight ass hole for my cock! Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, it feels good, doesn't it? Close your eyes Faith. Close your eyes and imagine I'm right there with you, about to take what's mine. Ohhhhhhh, that I'm about to take my little butt bitch for her favourite kind of ride. Mmmmmm, an anal ride. Oh yes Faith, next time I see you I'm going to ride you like a pony. Mmmmmmm, fuck yeah, I'm going to slam my big girl cock up your tight little lesbo butt and make you cum like the anal loving bitch you are!"

Now it wasn't just Faith's actions which were shocking, but Buffy's too. Which was, weirdly hot. Oh yes, despite her initial nervousness Buffy seemed completely in the zone, like she was when on patrol. Like she was an unstoppable force of will which couldn't be denied, and anyone who tried ended up dusted. Or in the case of Faith, anally fingering herself and moaning like a whore as Buffy told her what to do, explaining in the graphic detail what happened next time they met. And it was wrong, it was so, so wrong, but Willow just couldn't help but slide a hand down into her pants and start rubbing herself to the wonderfully vivid image. And for better or for worse, Buffy seemed way ahead of her.

"Shove the bottle up your butt!" Buffy suddenly ordered.

"B..." Faith complained weakly.

"Don't make me ask again!" Buffy ordered firmly, and then when there was a brief pause gently pushed, "Come on Faith, you've been so good for me, don't ruin it now. Just take that bottle of beer and butt chug for me. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, come on Faith, I hear all the cool kids are doing it. And you want to be cool, don't you? And get drunk faster? So do it! Fuck your own whore ass with a beer bottle you God damn anal slut, and cum like the little butt bitch you are! My butt bitch! Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, you're Buffy's little butt bitch! Cum for me bitch, cum for me! Oooooooh, and take a picture of that beer bottle deep in your butt so I can see just how well your training is coming along."

Willow let out a little squeak and waved her hand, prompting Buffy to cover the receiver and lean in so her best friend could whisper into her ear, "Video."

Buffy grinned wickedly and widely, immediately getting it, and then told Faith, "On second thoughts, film it. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, I want a little porno of big bad Faith Lehane ass fucking herself with a beer bottle like the anal loving bitch she is. My butt bitch! Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, I want to watch Buffy's butt bitch sodomise herself with a beer bottle in the middle of a bar until she cums. It'll give me something to finger myself to whenever I want. Well, something else, ha ha. And you're going to do it Faith, and do you know why? Mmmmmm, because if you do, I'll leave you alone for an entire day. But if you don't, mmmmmm, I'll find you, bend you over and butt fuck you with my big, thick dick. Probably spank you first. You know, teach you a lesson for being naughty. And maybe, if you are very, very lucky... I'll take you somewhere private to do it."

"Buffy..." Faith began with a whimper, before getting cut off.

"I know, I know, it's so hard to choose, because you love them both." Buffy chuckled wickedly, before pointing out, "But making me find you, is basically admitting you want to be my bitch, and we both know you're not ready for that. So go ahead Faith, do what you always do, and take the easy way out. Or don't. The choice is yours Faith, mmmmmm, but either way, I win. Again."

Buffy then hung up the phone with a grin and asked Willow, "How was that?"

The blonde then frowned as the redhead just couldn't stop rubbing herself, just like Willow couldn't stop herself from pleading, "Tell me she'll do it! Please?"

There was a brief pause, and then Buffy firmly said, "She'll do it!"

"She'll shove a beer bottle up her butt and fuck herself with it?" Willow pushed.

"Uh-huh, mmmmmm, she'll shove a beer bottle up her butt and fuck herself with it." Buffy smiled, unable to resist pushing a hand down her own pants, "She won't be able to resist. She'll be all hot and horny, and aching to get that tight little Slayer ass of hers filled and fucked. That's what it's for! That's what she's for! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, Faith Lehane likes to act tough and pretend she is a top, but really she is nothing but an anal loving bottom who craves the feeling of something being shoved up her ass. You'll see Will, any minute now my phone is going to receive that video, and you'll see what I see, Faith revealing herself to be a slutty little butt bitch, desperate for a strong, confident top to put her in her place."

Willow closed her eyes and moaned as she could vividly imagine what Buffy was saying as she touched herself in front of her best friend. Which was weird and embarrassing, but she just couldn't stop. She was just too horny at the idea that the big bad Faith Lehane would actually humiliate herself like that. Which seemed impossible, yet if the alternative was to give Buffy an even greater victory over her, the stubborn mule might just do it. Either way Willow could vividly picture it, along with everything else Buffy had said, and continued doing so for the next few minutes, Willow making sure to just gently rub herself so she wouldn't make herself cum, at least not before Faith had a chance to film the video.

Then after maybe 10 minutes Buffy's phone buzzed, both girls holding their breath as they rolled onto their stomachs so they were right next to each other so they could both see the show as Buffy opened a text from Faith. Written in it was the words 'I Fucking Hate You, B!' But honestly Willow barely noticed that, because it came with an attachment. An attachment Buffy opened to reveal a naked girl butt. At first, it could have been anyone, but while she was trying to angle the phone to get her pressing a beer bottle against her butt hole Faith's face appeared on screen, clearly deep in concentration as she tried to sodomise herself while on her knees in a public bathroom. God, that look of embarrassment and awkwardness, but with more than a hint of lust, almost made Willow cum before the good part even happened.

Namely Faith shoving the beer bottle up her ass. Oh God, Faith Lehane actually shoved a fucking beer bottle up her ass. She wasn't gentle about it either. No, clearly wanting to get this over with, she practically rammed half of the bottle inside her in one go. Well, she gently pushed the tip in, presumably so it wouldn't miss, which made her whimper at the humiliating violation, and perhaps out of anticipation too. Then she rammed the neck of the bottle and the first few inches of the thick part into her rectum, and the whore actually cried out in mostly pleasure from it! Fuck, what kind of a whore actually enjoyed something like that? Of course, the answer was simple, an anal whore. Or should that be a butt bitch? Yes, Willow was watching Buffy's butt bitch sodomise herself, and it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

Again Willow thought she was going to cum immediately, especially as she just couldn't resist pushing a finger inside herself to coincide with that of the other penetration, but thankfully she managed to resist the urge so she could truly enjoy the show that followed. The wonderfully wicked show of the bad ass Faith Lehane sliding that bottle in and out of her butt hole, slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace until she was hammering her most private hole like the needy little butt bitch she was. Willow managed to keep up with her, adding another finger along the way and beginning to rub her clit with her thumb. She was pretty sure Buffy was doing the same thing, given the happy little sounds that she was making, that they were both making, but she was laser focused on the little butt bitch in front of her.

The little butt bitch who was making happy little sounds almost as loud as Buffy and Willow, despite being in a public place. And the most adorable thing about it was that Willow could tell she was trying to grind her teeth to prevent those sounds from escaping, but that did virtually nothing, and eventually she just gave up and started moaning loudly like a professional anal prostitute. An professional prostitute who exclusively did anal. That's what Faith sounded like right now. That's what she was right now. Only, unlike a real whore, the sounds weren't exaggerated. No, obviously from the sounds of her moans, whimpers and literal cries the big, tough bad girl Faith Lehane, who Willow had been jealous of and intimidated by for so very long, was loving every minute of it, and was deeply embarrassed about that fact.

Willow wanted to order her to turn her face back to the camera, because that was the only way this could be better. Oh yes, she wanted to see the humiliation and the pleasure she could so vividly imagine being on Faith's face in that moment. But this wasn't live. No, because Faith was back at the bar, laughing at them for being such weird freaks. Or more accurately laughing at Buffy, because she had no idea that Willow was getting off on such a twisted thing. Maybe this was all just one big joke at her expense. Maybe she was the one being filmed right now, and Buffy and Faith would laugh over her freakish ways later. Maybe the video was even fake. Only, it didn't seem fake, and there was certainly nothing fake about what Buffy was doing right now.

Briefly Willow glanced over to her best friend, who was frantically hammering her own pussy by the look of it, building to the same crescendo that Faith was, only without having to humiliate herself in the process. Then it happened! Faith came, her body suddenly tensing up and then shaking as her cum literally squirted out of her cunt and she let out a loud cry which the whole bar probably heard. It was easily the hardest climax Willow had ever seen, easily beating any she had watched on screen, and even beating the one she was having now. And the one Buffy was having! Oh God, all three of them came at exactly the same moment. Well, two of them. Faith had already cum by now, and was probably still feeling it.

At the second she climaxed Faith had shoved more than two thirds of the beer bottle into her tailpipe, meaning it was so deep that Willow wondered if Faith would even be able to get it out. She should have known better than to doubt a Slayer like that. However instead of doing it right away Faith just lay there for a few long seconds, clearly forgetting about the video and humiliation and just enjoying the afterglow of the climax. Then it clearly hit her, and she pulled the bottle out in one fluid motion, and one obscene sound, and then the video froze to show her gaping ass hole, leaking the beer which had been previously in the bottle. Shutting it off at that moment clearly had been a mistake on Faith's part, but there was almost an artistic flair to it, and in Willow's opinion it definitely belonged in an art gallery, because she had never seen anything more beautiful.

Then awkwardness fell over the two friends, as they realised exactly what they had done. Oh God, they had masturbated to climax side by side while watching porn! A porn they had forced their friend to make, no less. This was easily the worst thing that they'd ever done, and the most intimate, and Willow was flooded with the guilt that Buffy must have felt every time she had butt fucked Faith. But Faith couldn't fake those sounds of enjoyment, so clearly they were doing her a favour. And if they were going to share her, they were going to have to get used to cumming in each other's presence. So really, this was just practice for that. Buffy must have thought the same thing, as she gave Willow an awkward, but happy smile.

"So, yeah... this is my big secret. What I've been doing lately." Buffy blushed, unable to meet Willow's eyes.

"I think it's amazing. I think you're amazing." Willow quickly reassured her, "Oh my God Buffy, that was so hot! And you're obviously right, Faith desperately needs a top to put her in her place. Mmmmmm, she needs a butt buster, and from what I've seen, you're definitely the butt buster to do it."

"You think?" Buffy beamed.

"I know!" Willow said firmly, "That cocky little bitch is clearly desperate to become your submissive little bitch. And you clearly don't need help, because you're a natural butt buster, and she's a total butt slut! But, if there's anything I can do to help you, I'll do it. Just please, please, please, consider letting me have a piece of that ass, once you're done training that talking fuck hole!"

"Oh Willow!" Buffy chuckled, "You really are the best friend a girl could have."


End file.
